


Poproszę kawę. Czarną, jak moje serce

by Winnetou



Series: W oparach absurdu [3]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Doktor Strange i jego zwierzęta, Fluff, Humor, I need coffe, M/M, Sexual Tension, mopsik powraca!
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Loki znowu (pod przymusem) odwiedza doktora Strange'a i przekonuje się, że nie tylko mopsy są dziwne. Poznaje również ziemski napój bogów.





	Poproszę kawę. Czarną, jak moje serce

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Coffee please. Black, like my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16087295) by [Winnetou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou)



> Czy ja właśnie zrobiłam z Lokiego typowego tsundere? Cóż, chyba tak. I regret nothing!

Loki gapił się na ciężkie ciemne drzwi numeru 177A przy Bleecker Street i nienawidził swojego brata z całego serca.

\- Nie wierzę, że mnie tu przywlokłeś – powiedział zaplatając ręce na piersi.  
\- Już ci tłumaczyłem – odparł Thor, który powoli zaczynał tracić cierpliwość – że pan Strange wyświadczył mi sporą przysługę i zasugerował, że w ramach rewanżu mogę mu ułatwić spotkanie z tobą, bo najwyraźniej bardzo skutecznie go unikasz.  
\- Oczywiście, że go unikam – prychnął Loki.  
\- I wciąż nie powiesz mi, czemu?  
\- Nie.  
\- No to nie dziw się, że cię tu przywlokłem – Gromowładny wzruszył ramionami i postukał się parasolką w nogę. – A w ogóle to nie wiem, czego od niego chcesz, to bardzo miły facet.  
\- Aż za bardzo – sarknął młodszy Odinson – A poza tym dla ciebie każdy, kto częstuje cię darmowym piwem, jest miły.

Thor nic nie odpowiedział, tylko wcisnął dzwonek. Z głębi domu dało się słyszeć coś, co mogło być dźwiękiem kilkusetkilogramowego dzwonu. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się i staną w nich Stephen Strange z uśmiechem tak zagadkowym, że zawstydziłby Mona Lisę.

\- Jaka to radość znowu móc was zobaczyć – powitał swoich gości.  
\- I wzajemnie – odparł Thor i złapał brata z rękę, zanim ten zdążył „pozdrowić” Strange’a środkowym palcem. Loki zawsze szybko się uczył.  
\- Zapraszam do środka – powiedział mag i odsunął się, żeby zrobić przejście.  
\- Ja niestety muszę odmówić – wymówił się blondyn. – Dostarczam tylko Lokiego.  
\- Wielka szkoda. Cóż, Loki, może wejdziesz?

Psotnik posłał bratu ostatnie nienawistne spojrzenie i z nosem wycelowanym w niebo wmaszerował do Sanctum Sanctorum.

\- Zaczekaj, Strange – zatrzymał go Thor, kiedy Loki już zniknął we wnętrzu budynku. – Mam ci coś do powiedzenia.

Podszedł bliżej do drugiego mężczyzny, by przypadkiem nie usłyszeli go przechodnie albo brat.

\- Może i jestem ci coś winien, ale pamiętaj, że Loki to wciąż mój brat – powiedział zniżając głos do groźnego szeptu. – Po ostatniej wizycie tutaj nie chciał wyjść z komnaty przez tydzień…  
\- Naprawdę? – Stephen uniósł jedną brew w uprzejmym zdziwieniu, ale Thor nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.  
\- …i jeśli dzieje mu się tu jakaś krzywda, to gorzko pożałujesz – zakończył celując w niego ostrzegawczo swoją gromowładną parasolką.  
\- Twój brat jest w absolutnie najlepszych rękach – uspokoił go Strange. Bóg piorunów nie wyglądał na przekonanego, ale na razie nie mógł nic więcej zrobić, więc pożegnał się i zniknął.

Loki aż wzdrygnął się, kiedy drzwi zamknęły się za nim. Zastanawiał się jak to możliwe, że coś wykonanego z drewna zatrzaskuje się z hukiem przywodzącym na myśl ołowiane wrota krypty. Nagle coś sobie przypomniał i znowu się wzdrygnął.

\- Nie ma tu tego małego potwora? – zapytał rozglądając się z obawą za swoją prywatną wyłupiastooką nemezis.  
\- Znowu obrażasz Lorda Admirała – zwrócił mu uwagę Stephen. – I nie, nie ma go, bo już zdążyłem się przekonać, że źle na niego działasz, więc na czas twojej wizyty opiekuje się nim znajomy.  
\- JA mam na niego zły wpływ?! – Psotnik nie posiadał się ze zdumienia. – To właśnie ja tu jestem ofiarą!  
\- Wystarczy tego. Przejdźmy do konkretów – uciął mag i dostojnie poszybował ponad schodami. Loki ruszył za nim nie przestając sztyletować go wzrokiem.  
\- Nie sądź, że jestem bezduszny i że mam zamiar tylko cię wykorzystywać – powiedział Stephen lądując na podłodze biblioteki. Loki wzniósł oczy do nieba słysząc tę dwuznaczność. – Jest coś, co mógłbym dla ciebie zrobić?

Bóg już miał zamiar powiedzieć mu, że może sobie tę łaskę wsadzić tam, gdzie słońce nie dochodzi, ale powstrzymał się. Zamiast tego przyszedł mu do głowy inny pomysł.

\- Chcę twoją pelerynę – powiedział, a widząc, że Strange się zawahał, wyjaśnił – Nie na zawsze, rzecz jasna, ale chciałbym ją pożyczyć na jakiś czas. Powiedzmy trzy godziny?

Głupio się przyznać, ale zawsze zazdrościł Thorowi tego, że dzięki Mjolnirowi może latać. Teraz starał się nie okazywać, jak bardzo zależy mu na tym, żeby dostać to płaszczydło w swoje ręce chociaż na chwilę.

\- No nie wiem, ona jest bardzo wybredna – powiedział Stephen powili gładząc materiał peleryny. – Może się nie zgodzić.  
\- Jak to „może się nie zgodzić”? - zdziwił się Loki.  
\- Normalnie. Jest tak jakby świadoma – mężczyzna wzruszył ramionami. – To jak, kochana? Zgodzisz się? Tatusiowi bardzo zależy, żeby dojść z tym tu do porozumienia.

Loki niemal słyszał, jak jego szczęka z hukiem ląduje na podłodze. A on naiwny myślał, że to mops jest najdziwniejszym stworzeniem w inwentarzu doktora Strange’a.

\- Gadasz ze swoim płaszczem?  
\- Oczywiście. I odnoś się do niej z większym szacunkiem, bo inaczej może zmienić zdanie.  
\- Zgodziła się? – Psotnik czuł się bardzo głupio pytając o to.  
\- Tak, ale pod warunkiem, że to będzie godzina teraz i godzina na koniec dzisiejszego spotkania – odparł Stephen i zbliżył się do Lokiego, który odruchowo cofnął się o krok. – Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię.

Jednym płynnym ruchem ściągnął z ramion Pelerynę Lewitacji i zarzucił ją na ramiona Lokiego. Była cięższa, niż Psotnik się spodziewał i rzeczywiście biła od niej dziwna aura. Strange poprawił jej ułożenie i wygładził materiał, przyprawiając tym przybysza o gęsią skórkę i ciarki.

\- Godzina – powtórzył i otworzył portal prosto w niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem – i ani minuty dłużej. I nawet nie próbuj uciekać.

Loki uśmiechnął się szeroko i z dzikim okrzykiem wystrzelił wprost w oślepiający błękit. Stephen pokręcił głową i zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać, czy nie będzie żałował swojej pobłażliwości. Sięgnął po jedną z ksiąg, żeby skrócić sobie oczekiwanie. 

***

Studiował właśnie dosyć skomplikowane zaklęcie czasoprzestrzenne, kiedy gdzieś w głębi domu rozległ się dzwonek telefonu. Wyciągnął rękę po aparat, którego jeszcze chwilę temu nie było na stoliku obok.

\- Słucham?  
\- _Strange? Z tej strony Stark._  
\- Witam. W czym mogę pomóc?  
\- _Mogę zapytać, czemu nasz znajomy Renifer lata w twojej pelerynie nad Nowym Jorkiem?_  
\- Możesz.  
- _…_  
\- …  
\- _A dostanę jakąś odpowiedź? Proszę?_  
\- Nie jest to nic, co powinno zajmować twoją genialną skądinąd głowę. Wszystko mam pod kontrolą.  
\- _Jesteś pewien? Bo podobno miałeś też pod kontrolą te potwory z innych wymiarów, które w zeszłym miesiącu oblazły miasto. Tak tylko przypominam._  
\- Moja pamięć ma się równie dobrze, dziękuję. A Lokim się nie przejmuj. W tej chwili demolowanie miasta to ostatnie, co przyjdzie mu do głowy.

***

Stephen spojrzał na zegarek i zmarszczył brwi. Minęło już pięć minut od wyznaczonego czasu powrotu, a Loki najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru zejść na ziemię. Poczekał jeszcze dziesięć minut i wyszedł na dach.

Będąc tam rozejrzał się. W oddali widział wysokie zabudowania city, dostrzegł też kilka helikopterów i małych samolotów, ale nie tego szukał. Dłuższy czas musiał rozglądać się po niebie, zanim go w końcu wypatrzył – mała postać śmigająca ponad budynkami. Utkwił w niej wzrok, mrużąc przy tym oczy, i otworzył portal. Taki sam złoty rozbłysk pojawił się daleko na niebie, tuż przed szybującym Lokim. Psotnik leciał zbyt szybko, by zdążyć zmienić kierunek, więc wpadł prosto w portal i wylądował na dachu Sanctum Sanctorum z takim impetem, że omal nie przeleciał przez jego krawędź. Zdołał jakoś złapać równowagę i chciał uciec, ale w tym samym momencie Peleryna Lewitacji okręciła się wokół niego zamieniając go we wściekłe burrito. Tym razem Loki nie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach i klapnął na tyłek.

\- Ej no! Co to ma być?! – krzyknął ze złością.  
\- Przecież wyraźnie powiedziałem, że masz godzinę – przypomniał Stephen podchodząc do szarpiącego się bezsilnie Lokiego – a minęła już godzina i dwadzieścia minut.  
\- Nie bądź taki drobiazgowy – odwarknął Psotnik.  
\- Nie jestem drobiazgowy, tylko lubię punktualność. A teraz czas w końcu zająć się czymś poważniejszym – powiedział czarnoksiężnik. Nie zważając na protesty Lokiego przerzucił go sobie przez ramię i w ten oto mało dostojny sposób asgardzki książę został wniesiony do Sanctum Sanctorum.

Strange niezbyt delikatnie rzucił go na podłogę biblioteki. Pochylił się nad nim i zdjął mu z ramion Pelerynę Lewitacji, która natychmiast zaczęła się do niego łasić.

\- Czerwienisz się. Jak uroczo – zauważył i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
\- Wcale się nie czerwienię! – gwałtownie zaprzeczył Loki czerwieniąc się jeszcze bardziej.

Peleryna, posłuszna poleceniu właściciela, poszybowała do wieszaka, a Stephen upił łyk kawy, która zdążyła ostygnąć, kiedy ściągał Lokiego na dół.

\- A teraz porozmawiamy sobie o specyfice zaklęć przestrzennych, których używasz – oznajmił czarnoksiężnik krzywiąc się na zimną kawę. Wykonał jeden gest, który opróżnił kubek, a potem kolejny, po którym naczynie znów było pełne parującej cieczy.

Rozmowa dwóch czarnoksiężników toczyła się o dziwo gładko. Loki opowiadał o swojej magii i pokazywał niektóre zaklęcia, a Stephen słuchał uważnie, tylko od czasu do czasu zadając pytania, kiedy czegoś nie zrozumiał. Asgardczyka zaskoczyła niezwykła pamięć człowieka i jego zdolność do szybkiej nauki. Choć z racji pochodzenia z Ziemi nie miał dostępu do takiej mocy, jaką dysponował Loki, to te kilka zaklęć, które leżały w jego zasięgu, opanował bardzo szybko.

\- Niesamowite, jak podobna a zarazem różna jest nasza magia – powiedział Strange z zachwytem, kiedy Loki pokazał mu prostą sztuczkę ze zmianą ubioru. Teraz miał na sobie ciemnogranatowy garnitur. – I jak jest przy tym praktyczna.  
\- Wiesz, że to tylko niewielka część tego, co potrafię, prawda? Twoje śmiertelne ciało nie jest w stanie zgromadzić wystarczająco dużo mocy, by w pełni korzystać z tych zaklęć – Psotnik przyglądał się drugiemu mężczyźnie i starał się nie zauważać, że sprawia mu to przyjemność. – Powiedz mi lepiej, jak udaje ci się panować nad czasem.  
\- W tego rodzaju magii ważne jest przede wszystkim skupienie - Strange znów napił się kawy, która tym razem wciąż była gorąca jak tuż po zaparzeniu. Po pomieszczeniu rozchodził się aromatyczny zapach.

Teraz to Stephen tłumaczył zawiłości swojej sztuki, a Loki słuchał. Okazało się, że zrozumienie tego było trudniejsze, niż początkowo zakładał, a intensywny zapach wydobywający się z kubka jeszcze mu to utrudniał. W Asgardzie nie znano tego napoju, jak z resztą wielu innych rzeczy, które na Ziemi były na porządku dziennym.

\- Wybacz, że ci przerywam, ale co ty tam właściwie pijesz? Te zapach jest… intrygujący.  
\- Nie piłeś nigdy kawy? – zdumiał się Strange.  
\- Nie, choć słyszałem, że ludzie nie są w stanie bez niej funkcjonować – odparł Loki.  
\- Och, to twierdzenie jest trochę na wyrost, no chyba, że chodzi o takie półautomaty jak Tony Stark – zaśmiał się Strange. – Ale faktem pozostaje, że to bardzo popularny napój pobudzający.  
\- W jakim sensie pobudzający? – zapytał podejrzliwie Loki, któremu na takie teksty automatycznie zapalała się w mózgu czerwona lampka.  
\- Kawa zawiera kofeinę, która, generalizując, pobudza mózg do działania. Chcesz spróbować?

Podał Lokiemu kubek, a ten wziął go z wahaniem, po czym ostrożnie upił łyk.

\- Gorzkie – stwierdził w końcu – ale jednak nie najgorsze.  
\- Można dosłodzić. Powiedz mi, jakie smaki lubisz, a myślę, że znajdziemy też kawę w sam raz dla ciebie – Stephen uśmiechnął się, a tajniki asgardzkiej magii nagle przestały go zupełnie interesować.  
\- Przede wszystkim musi być słodsza – odparł Psotnik.

Kolejne dwie godziny zeszły im na eksperymentowaniu z różnymi rodzajami kawy. W końcu okazało się, że Lokiemu najbardziej odpowiada mocna, mielona kawa z łyżeczką cukru i ewentualnym syropem kasztanowym.

\- Mogę jeszcze? – zapytał Psotnik, kiedy wypił drugi już kubek.  
\- Myślę, że skoro do tej pory nie piłeś kawy, to lepiej nie szaleć. Poczekamy i zobaczymy, jak na ciebie podziała. No chyba, że chcesz sprawdzić, jak jest śmiertelna dawka kofeiny dla boga. Tylko, że twój brat raczej nie uwierzy, że sam przyprawiłeś się o zawał – odparł Stephen. Spojrzał za okno na słońce, które wisiało już dosyć nisko nad budynkami miasta. – Wygląda na to, że dzisiaj niewiele więcej uda nam się zrobić. Chcesz jeszcze wykorzystać swoją godzinę latania?  
\- Oczywiście! – zaskoczony Loki zerwał się na nogi. Nie sądził, że po tym, co wywinął rano uda mu się jeszcze dotknął Peleryny Lewitacji.

Strange tylko uśmiechnął się widząc jego minę i skinął dłonią – peleryna posłusznie poszybowała do niego. Złapał ją i ponownie narzucił na ramiona Lokiego.

\- Trochę się ubrudziłeś – powiedział biorąc go pod brodę. Zanim Psotnik zdążył jakoś zareagować Stephen przycisnął usta do kącika jego warg i delikatnie przejechał po nim językiem. – Faktycznie niezła ta kawa.

Osłupiały Loki nie wiedział, co ma zrobić, ale na szczęście w tym momencie z dołu rozległo się radosne szczekanie i męski głos nawołujący gospodarza.

\- Wong najwyraźniej odprowadził Lorda Admirała – czarnoksiężnik spojrzał w kierunku schodów i faktycznie, po chwili wbiegł po nich mopsik, który zaatakował Lokiego wściekłą miłością i zębami.  
\- Precz ode mnie, pomiocie piekielny! – krzyknął bóg wyrywając z psiego pyska swoją nogawkę. Dzięki temu mógł uniknąć patrzenia na Stephena i zastanawiania się, co u licha ciężkiego zaszło. I może nawet Strange nie zauważy, że płoną mu policzki.  
\- Nie krzycz na mojego mopsika – czarnoksiężnik jak zwykle staną po stronie swojego pupila.  
\- To niech nie próbuje mnie zagryźć za każdym razem, gdy mnie zobaczy!  
\- On ci tylko okazuje swoje uczucia – zaperzył się doktor, ale wziął psa na ręce. Zwierzak natychmiast zaczął lizać go po nosie i brodzie.  
\- Robi to w bardzo dziwny sposób. Chociaż w sumie nie powinno mnie to dziwić, skoro ty jesteś jego właścicielem – stwierdził cierpko Loki.  
\- I że niby co to miało oznaczać? – Strange zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Lepiej otwórz już ten portal. Czas ucieka – Psotnik zignorował pytanie.  
\- Po dzisiejszym dniu powinieneś wiedzieć, że dla mnie nie stanowi to problemu.  
\- Wiem.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. Stephen pierwszy odwrócił wzrok i w końcu otworzył portal, przez który było widać niebo płonące czerwonozłotymi łunami zachodu. Loki podszedł do niego i już miał go przekroczyć, kiedy Strange wreszcie się odezwał.

\- Pamiętaj, że to ma być godzina.  
\- Nie bądź takim sztywniakiem, Strange. Tacy są zupełnie nie w moim typie – odparł Loki posyłając mu łobuzerski uśmiech i zniknął w portalu.

Wong, który chwilę później stanął w drzwiach biblioteki, zastał doktora Strange’a głaszczącego swojego pieska w pełnym zadumy milczeniu. Piesek miał w nosie jego pełne zadumy milczenie i próbował odgryźć mu palce, warcząc przy tym i posapując jak stado demonów.

\- Coś się stało? – zapytał Wong.  
\- Być może – odparł Strange z uśmiechem, który zawstydziłby Mona Lisę.


End file.
